Diversión
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Hace mucho calor. Los Bladebreakers van a ir a la playa, pero Kai se lo piensa. ¿ Irá o no? Summary horrible ¬¬, leánlo mejor y dejen reviews n.n arigato! Dedicado a todos mis lectores


Kai Angel : Ya estoy aquí!

Kai : eso ya se ve ¬¬

Kai Angel : me alegro

Kai ¿ Cómo que te alegras?

Kai Angel : Que he sacado tu parte de niño

Kai ¡¿Qué! O/O ejejejejeej n/n

Kai Angel : XD

Kai : ya vale ¿ no? ¬/¬

* * *

**DIVERSIÓN**

Era una mañana soleada, de mucho calor. No había nadie paseando por la calle. La gente estaba en la playa, y eso era lo que precisamente el equipo de los BladeBreakers quería hacer, al menos en parte, puesto que Kai había desechado ya esa horrible idea para él.

Así pues, Kai se quedó en el dojo Kinomiya, mientras que el resto del equipo se fue a la playa. Pero, al cabo de cinco minutos Tyson volvió a aparecer en el dojo para hablar a Kai.

- Ya te he dicho que no pienso ir, así que no seas raspante y lárgate a la playa de una vez.

- Joooooooooo. Yo no venía a decirte eso. Además tú siempre estás muuuuy serio, no podrías reír más a menudo

- ¬¬

- Al menos, cinco minutos

- ¬¬

- Ehm... ¿Dos?

- ¬¬

- ¿ Uno?

- u.u Mira Tyson, yo soy como soy y reiré cuando yo crea que es necesario

- Bien, entonces. Pero yo no venía por eso.

- ¿ He gastado saliva para eso?

- Nop.

- ¿ Qué pretendes?

- Que nos hagas la comida. ¡ Ciao!

Kai vio desaparecer a Tyson antes de que pudiera decir nada. Suspiró y miró una fotografía de sus padres.

- En fin¿ la diversión no es nada malo, verdad?

Se quedó un rato mirando la fotografía y luego se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos sandwiches, que él mismo llevaría a la playa.

Se puso un traje de baño de color azul y salió del dojo en dirección a la playa con una bolsa donde llevaba los sandwiches y las bebidas. No tuvo dificultades para encontrar a su equipo, puesto que eran los únicos que montaban un numerito. Nada más llegar un grito de Hillary lo saludó. Sonrió viendo a Hillary persiguiendo a Tyson por la playa. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y se encontró con los otros tirados en las toallas.

- Hombre, Kai. – saludó Ray

- ¿ Tenéis hambre? – les preguntó indicando la bolsa

- ¿ Que si tenemos hambre¡ Pues claro que sí!

Esperaron a que Hillary y Tyson regresaran de la caza y captura de éste. Se sentaron en la arena y comieron los sandwiches.

- ¡ Qué ricos!

- Sí, Kai tiene que cocinar más a menudo.

Kai hizo oído sordos y se limitó a comer su sándwich mientras observaba al resto pelearse por los últimos. Cuando terminaron de comer, todos dirigieron la vista hacia el horizonte, donde el atardecer los saludaba con un tono rojizo.

- Hay, chicos. – dijo Max- ¿ Qué tal si jugamos a guerra de bolas de arena mojada?

- Síii- gritaron todos, excepto Kai

- ¿Te vienes, Kai?- le preguntó Ray

Kai se lo pensó bastante y al final asintió. Corrió con el resto hacia el agua de la playa y cuando todos estuvieron calados, comenzó el juego. Todos corrían detrás de Tyson con bolas de arena, pero Kai se quedó atrás.

_Después de todo, quizás divertirse no sea tan malo _pensó Kai

- Kai¿ está todo bien?- le preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Ray.

Kai solo se dedicó a sonreírle y Ray le devolvió la sonrisa

- Vamos. ¿ No te querrás quedar sin darle a Tyson?

- Eso sí que no – dijo Kai

Los dos echaron a correr hacia el resto, que ya habían tirado a Tyson al suelo. Llegaron donde estaban y luego fueron ellos los que huían de sus compañeros. Al final del todo, todos parecían croquetas humanas. Se bañaron para quitarse la arena y regresaron al dojo. Kai se fue directo a su cuarto y se desplomó en su cama. Cayó profundamente dormido.

Los otros lo habían seguido. Ray abrió la puerta, pero no encendió la luz. Entró en la habitación, mientras el resto miraba desde la puerta. Ray arropó a su capitán.

- Ojalá esta sensación nunca termine...- murmuró Kai en sueños

Ray sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. El resto bajó después de que Ray saliera y se dirigió al salón para ver la tele. Mientras, Kai sonreía soñando con soles y estrellas.

FIN

* * *

Kai Angel ¿ Qué les pareció?

Kai : z . z

Ray : Por lo menos se ha divertido

Tyson : y yo que pensaba que era duro como una piedra y sin pensamientos...

Kai Angel : Ya vale. Déjenle dormir

Ray : Reviews please!


End file.
